chica nueva
by sasa tucker
Summary: una chica nueva viene a south park gracias a su llegada se desatan celos, y envidia también salen romances a flote .pero no se confundan esta historia trata de romance slash. con ayuda la chica hay declaraciones y aceptaciones, gracias a esto entabla muy buena amistad con los chicos de el team stan y team craig abriguen que pasa en esta historia style,creek,dip,bunny,etc...


**hola a todos esta es mi primera historia escrita y publicada ,nunca antes una de mis historias salio de mi cabeza,como notaran soy nueva así que acepto criticas,golpes*que si me dan yo devuelvo *,tomatazos y realmente no se si seguir con esto así que solo quiero sabre si les gusto **

** prologo :**

CAP 0: nuevo dia en south park

en la estación de trenes una chica con un gorro peruano azul bajo de un tren y empezó a caminar arrastrando una maleta mientras suspira

-bien- dijo en un suspiro- espero que aqui sea tranquilo -la chica comenso a caminar mientras leia un papel

empeso a caminar pasando por distintos lugares y en solo minutos llego a su destino una casa de dos pisos color verde y un garaje , la chica vio el lugar saco una llave y abrio la puerta. el lugar era bien espasioso y lindo,sonrio de costado se metio a la casa, puso la maleta a un costado de la puerta y entro a la cosina y no encontro nada

creo que avia una tienda no muy lejos de aqui -dijo y salio por la puerta asia la tienda

bien eso es todo- dijo saliendo de la tienda y abriendo la bolsa para ver que compro pero al girar por la esquina choco con alguien ,le iba a rreclamar aunque era mas que obvio que era su culpa pero vio que a el chico a quien choco estaba temblando

gah! perdon n-no era mi intencion ngh! gah! NO ME MATES ! TENGO FAMILIA Y AMIGOS ,TAMBIEN HIJOS, GAH! BU-BUENO HIJOS NO! PERO PLANEO TENERLOS GAH! ALGUN DIA- dijo un chico rubio despeinado con una camisa verde mal abotonada tapandose la cara con las manos- Y SI ME MATAS NO VENDAS MIS ORGANOS AL MERCADO NEGRO ,AUNQUE GANARAS MUCHO DINE...- no termino ya que la chica le quito las manos de la cara y lo ayudo a lebantarse

tranquilo-dijo la chica con cara seria- no te voy a aser nada pequeño ademas fue mi culpa el aber chocado contigo

gah!-soltó y pensó "cr-craig?" el chico sorprendido al ver a la chica ,la chica era pelinegra de ojos asules bastante desafiantes pero que te dan sierta confiansa traia un gorro peruano asul con un ponpon amarillo y una chamarra asul ,tenia buena figura y se notaba aun atrabes del abrigo

soy sasa- dijo la pelinegra a el rubio- tu eres?- pregunto al rubio

gah! tw-tweek gah! tweak - estendio la mano saludando a la chica

la chica asepto el gesto y lo debolvio-un gusto tweek ,espero bolber a vernos algun dia - dijo y le regalo una sonrisa ,que al rubio le paresio encantadora, y lo rodeo para irse - nos vemos peque in

cla-claro es-esto a-adiós gah! ...- tweek saludo ,cuando la chica se fue- es-espero volver a verla -susurro y se fue al hardbuck de sus padres ya que el y su team se iban a juntar hay-ngh ! espero que craig no me mate por llegar tarde gah

oigan tweek ya tardo bastante no- pregunto un chico afroamericano preocupado

-esofm creom tofken- contesto un casta o que comía unos tacos-

no ables con la boca llena clyde- le reto el afroamericano al castaño- y tu que crees que alla pasado para que tarde tanto craig-dijo a un chico pelinegro

ni idea-dijo craig y iba a tomar otro sorbo de su cafe el cual ya estaba basio asi que lo dio buelta y lo unico que callo fue una gota- *suspiro* seguro lla viene para aca

derrepente se escucho una campana todos boltiaro y vieron a un rubio tembloroso asercandose a la caja donde le entregaron una tasa de cafe y este lo bebio de golpe el hombre se alo a el grupo de craig y tweek asintio y se fue asercando

ho-hola gah!-saludo el rubio- pe-perdon por gah! llegar tarde! ngh, no me entregen al gobierno porfabor ah!-

hola tweek, tranquilo nadie te ara nada no te pongas así -dijo token en tono maternal-

hola- saludo craig sin interés-

hofmla - saludo clyde sin dejar de comer tacos , los cuales abia comprado en taco bell antes de ir al hardbuck-donde estabas -dijo despues de aber tragado los tacos

yo emm... estaba ca-caminando para aca cu-cuando gah! choque con alguien ,pe-pero se di-disculpo y me-me alludo gah!- dijo sin dar mucho detalle e intentando que no se notara el leve sonrojo que tenia ,reusandose a ver a craig , luego se sento

enserio?-pregunto craig- quien era?-pregunto dudoso de la respuesta de el rubio

no- no lo se gah!-dijo mientras tomaba su cafe siendo vigilado por craig

que mas da -dijo token- ahora que asemos hoy, mañana ya hay clases

porque los fines de semana no pueden durar mas -medio lloriquio clyde pero despues dijo-quetal ir al cine

si hoy ahy promosion ya que es domingo-dijo token-pero que pelicula vemos

una de terror-dijo craig

gah! ,no!-grito tweek sequido por clyde quien se largo a llorar - una de co-comedia

comedia/romanse-dijo clyde-sino no voy

gah! si ngh! comedia/romanse-dijo tweek ya mas calmado

bien comedia/romanse sera-dijo token ya cansado-no craig?-pregunto fulminante

por mi bien- dijo aparentandoque paresiera que sin "importarle" mucho realmente pero realmente queria ber una pelicula romantica con tweek- pero quiero una caja de sigarrillos cuando salgamos bien

bien- dijeron clyde y token al unisono y tweek solo soltó un "gah!"

**bien solo fue un peque o prologo muy corto sin mucho romance yaoi pero en el cap 1,*si es que hay* espesaran los celos wahahahaha XP soy mala**

**bye bye**


End file.
